


NAK: UNLV

by Denise_F



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: Dating, Fiction, Gay, Gay Sex, General fiction, Introductions & Chapters, Las Vegas, Literature, M/M, Nak - Freeform, Nick Groff - Freeform, Nick Groff/Zak Bagans - Freeform, Zak Bagans - Freeform, date, prose, unlv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 06:15:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13001616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denise_F/pseuds/Denise_F
Summary: A Young!NAK UNLV AU FIC: travelling back in time to when NAK went to college. Nick Groff is a freshman in the University of Nevada, Las Vegas (UNLV) where he finds the man of his dreams, Zak Bagans. They meet in film class and pursue a friendship that turns into a romantic one. One of them has a hard time acknowledging their true self. Will they find acceptance? They just want to be loved. Find out in my latest installment of a NAK fanfic! :-D





	NAK: UNLV

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MinaLaVoisin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaLaVoisin/gifts), [goddess_of_time_and_magic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_of_time_and_magic/gifts).



> This one goes out to all my special friends: Jane, Mina, Tess, and Nikki! I am extremely ecstatic that I found you gals, you bring a smile to my face every time I’m in the chatroom :D I never really had a group that I shared a common interest with, so this is a first for me :) I appreciate that we trust each other enough to help one another out through the rough times and we can always have fun :D With all our crazy fun theories, I am grateful for every single one of you NAKettes! <3 This will be your early Christmas present and I allow you to open this before Christmas day :-P Sending warm hugs and blessings to you all for the holidays! :)

******N** ick Groff, a 19-year-old young man, was going to attend University of Nevada, Las Vegas (UNLV) to attain a Bachelor's degree in film. He was going to travel from his hometown of Boston to Nevada tomorrow. So, he wanted to spend as much time with his family as he could. Everyone came over to the Groff household and had their last family dinner. Although Nick would come over again during the holidays, he would still be a little homesick while in Vegas. His family all told him to be careful in Vegas because of all the crazy stuff that happens there, but they were all so proud of him.

            The day had come and the plane ride took about 5 hours. Once he got off the plane he was extremely excited to be on his own, like a real adult. The first thing he did was go down to Las Vegas Boulevard, also known as The Strip. He looked at all the dazzling lights and took a picture of the Las Vegas sign.

            After his sightseeing adventure, he went to UNLV and started unloading his things to his dorm room. It was pretty late at night when he arrived, so when he opened the door to his room he saw his roommate in bed. He quietly set up his room and went to sleep with joy in his heart of finally attending college.

 

The next morning, he woke up at 8 a.m. and saw that his roommate was still sleeping and snoring very loudly. He chuckled to himself and went to the community bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. When he came back his roommate was up and doing his bed.

            After he shut the door his roommate turned around and introduced himself with a handshake and grin.

“Hi, I’m Aaron Goodwin. You must be my roommate. Did you arrive yesterday?”

“Yeah. Hi, I’m Nick Groff. I was scheduled to come yesterday at 5 p.m., but I wanted to see The Strip, you know.”

“Hey, listen. I know that I snore, okay. I’m sorry if that bothers you. I don’t know how to stop it.”

Nick smiled to himself. “Don’t worry. I don’t mind.”

“So, what classes are you taking?”

“I have a film class at 3 and an English class at 5. What classes do you have?”

“I have film at 3 too! We can go together, but I don’t have English today though.”

“That sucks. Well, what part of film do you want to get into?”

“I wanna get into the production side with all the cameras. I love cameras, dude. They’re like my best friend.” Aaron chuckled a little to himself.

Nick laughed too. “Yeah, I wanna be in production too, but more specifically in producing documentaries.”

“Do you wanna get something to eat at the cafeteria?”

“Sure, I could eat.”

            Nick and Aaron went to go eat some breakfast at the nearest café and got to know each other more.

            After breakfast and walking around campus it was time for film class. The room was like a movie theater; the seats ascended to the top and there was a projector screen in the front of the room with the professor waiting for everyone to arrive.

Nick and Aaron found a place somewhere in the middle of the room and sat down next to another student wearing all black. The guy was to Nick’s left and Aaron was to his right. Nick decided to introduce himself to this stranger.

            Nick turned to his left and extended his arm.

“Hey, I’m Nick. Nice to meet you.”

The stranger turned toward Nick and connected hands to shake. This guy’s hand was so soft and firm.

“Hi. Zak.” His voice was like an angel, deep yet beautiful. His eyes were stark blue against his black shirt, staring in that alluring gaze. Nick couldn’t stop shaking his hand.

“Dude. You can stop shaking my hand now.”

Nick was pulled out of his reverie and thrown into reality when he heard Zak.

“Uh! I’m so sorry.” Nick blushed hard.

            The professor saved him further embarrassment by beginning class. Nick tried to keep his eyes on the professor, but he couldn’t keep his mind off of his new-found obsession, Zak. Nick could feel Zak’s body heat emanating from him. Being this close to him was like a gift from above. All he could do was look at him through his peripheral vision.

            Zak was resting his arm on one of the arm rests, so Nick put his arm on the one next to Zak’s arm. Their arms were almost touching, but Zak didn’t seem to notice. Nick was taking notes with the arm that was on the rest and his muscles were touching Zak’s arm slightly.

            The professor was going over the syllabus and he mentioned the final project. Students had to create a short film about an issue with sex or violence in the media. Nick took this as an opportunity to work with Zak and get to know him better.

            After class was dismissed, Nick caught up with Zak to ask him if he wanted to work with Aaron and him. Zak was walking kind of fast, he probably needed to be somewhere.

            Nick ran up next to Zak.

“Hey! Wait up!” Nick yelled. Aaron was walking behind him; he’d rather not waste his precious energy.

            Zak was a bit startled, but quickly hid his surprised expression with a smug smile.

“Oh, hey there. Can I help you?”

“Actually, yeah. Well, the professor said that we need to make a film for the final project and I was wondering if you wanted to work with Aaron and me.”

“Who?”

“Aaron, my roommate.”

            Aaron barely made it when Nick mentioned him. Zak and Nick were both staring at him expectantly.

“What? Is there something on my face?”

            Nick laughed nervously and introduced them.

“Aaron, this is Zak. He’s in our film class. I was asking him if he wanted to work with us on the final film project?” Nick gave Aaron a look, as if to say, Yes! For fuck’s sake, say yes!

“Oh, right. I mean, of course he can work with us. If he wants to, that is.”

            Zak had an uncomfortable look on his face.

“Ohhhkay. You two might be the weirdest guys I’ve ever met.”

            Nick slumped his shoulders and looked down with sadness; he really wanted to work with Zak.

“And I like it! I’m in.” Zak finished.

            Nick looked up at him, astonished and smiled wide.

“Great! This is gonna be so much fun!”

            This time, Aaron and Zak both looked at Nick in a weird way. Nick quickly realized he was being too excited, so he turned it down a notch.

He cleared his throat. “Uhem. I mean, we should stay in contact so we can communicate ideas we have. I can give you Aaron’s and my number.”

            Zak gave him his phone and Nick punched in his name and number in his contact list, along with Aaron’s information.

            As Nick gave Zak his phone back, their thumbs grazed each other. Nick became a little light headed from this blessed sensation, but tried to keep his cool.

“Alright, I’ll text ya later.” Zak said and then turned and continued speed walking.

            Nick stood where he was and stared at Zak’s butt move side to side as he walked away. Aaron checked the time and it was 4:30, he remembered when Nick told him that he had class at 5.

“Dude, your class starts in a half hour. Do you even know where it is?”

            Nick was jerked away from his ass watching and got mad.

“What! Aaron, what could possibly be important right now?” Nick said with a tinge of anger.

“Calm down, bro. It’s just that I remember you have a class soon.”

“Oh, sorry. Yeah, I should get to class then. Thanks, man.”

“I’ll see you later then, okay?”

“Yeah, later.”

 

It was dark out when Nick was done with his English class, but his dorm wasn’t that far. A 6-minute walk later, he reached his dorm and took a quick shower. Nick thought about Zak while taking his shower and about what they could do for their film project. One issue with sex in the media that Nick could think of was the way the LGBTQ community was represented. For instance, some mainstream movies with gay characters often end in a shameful relationship. Nick didn’t like the typical “we can’t be together because this is not normal” plot. One major movie that he can think of on the top of his head is Brokeback Mountain. Although he absolutely adored the movie, he can see the obvious issue of sexual orientation in this particular film.

            Nick wrote down this idea and went to sleep, thrilled to share this issue with Aaron and Zak.

 

The next day during lunch Zak, Aaron, and Nick all met up in the dining hall to talk about ideas. Zak was wearing all black again, but Nick noticed that he was also wearing a pair of bright, red shoes.

“Sick shoes, bro,” Nick said.

“Oh thanks, man,” Zak replied with a smile.

“So, did you guys come up with any ideas?” Aaron asked.

“Well, I thought about an issue with how sexual orientation is represented in mainstream films,” Nick explained.

“Sounds cool. Zak, do you have any ideas?” Aaron looked to Zak.

“Um, well, I just watched Kick-Ass last night and seeing that little girl kill people seems like an issue to me. Maybe we can do something about children in violent situations.”

“I like that. It sounds really interesting. That movie is pretty awesome too,” Nick grinned.

“Guys, do you know what time it is? I really need to hit the gym. I usually go at 1 or 2,” Zak said.

Nick quickly checked the time and told Zak, obediently, “It’s 1:30.”

“Shit, I gotta go. Any of you guys wanna come?”

“Me!”

Zak and Aaron looked at Nick with that strange look again.

“I mean, I am training for a track club I’m interested in joining, so I can come.”

“Alright, let’s go.”

 

After Zak was done with his full body workout and Nick done running a few miles around the track, they both went to the locker room to freshen up. Zak started to take off his gym shorts and his muscle shirt. Nick was voyeuristically watching him from behind a locker. Zak pulled his pants on, but didn’t put on a shirt. He went up to the mirror and looked at his biceps. He knew Nick was somewhere in the locker room with him, so he started saying comments about his body.

“Dude, I need to bulk up some more. My arms are getting flabby.” Zak felt his arm and squeezed.

Nick came out from his hiding spot to walk up behind Zak.

“Here, let me feel,” Nick said then placed his hand on Zak’s bicep. This was the only way Nick could really appreciate Zak’s body. Nick squeezed his arm and felt how hard the muscle underneath was defined.

“See, you have muscles, dude,” Nick said. His hand lingered there and his thumb started to rub his muscle.

“Dude, what are you doing?” Zak said without moving.

Nick looks in Zak’s eyes through the mirror. “You can touch me if you want to.”

[](https://denisefangirl.deviantart.com/art/Nick-Groff-Zak-Bagans-UNLV-719841410#)Zak turns around to face Nick, meanwhile Nick’s hand doesn’t leave its place. Zak looks deep into Nick’s eyes without saying a word. The only sound in the room was the sound of Nick and Zak breathing heavily.

[](https://denisefangirl.deviantart.com/art/Nick-Groff-Zak-Bagans-UNLV-719841410#)            Nick’s hand moved up from Zak’s bicep to his cheek. Nick moved his lips onto Zak’s ear and whispered, “kiss me,” ever so gently.

[](https://denisefangirl.deviantart.com/art/Nick-Groff-Zak-Bagans-UNLV-719841410#)            Zak’s hand went up to the back of Nick’s head. Zak gave Nick a peck on the lips when someone came in and Zak pushed Nick away. Zak looked at Nick one last time before quickly grabbing his clothes and rushing out the door.

    [](https://denisefangirl.deviantart.com/art/Nick-Groff-Zak-Bagans-UNLV-719841410#)Nick stared after him from the cold, hard floor.

    [](https://denisefangirl.deviantart.com/art/Nick-Groff-Zak-Bagans-UNLV-719841410#) 

[](https://denisefangirl.deviantart.com/art/Nick-Groff-Zak-Bagans-UNLV-719841410#)The next day was quite heavy for Nick. He took his chance on Zak and got a positive response, until that last part. His chest still hurt a little from the pressure of Zak’s push. He was on his way to class with all these thoughts going through his mind. When he entered, he saw Zak sitting in the same place where they first met. Nick decided that it was best to talk about the situation to figure out what went wrong. So, Nick sat right next to Zak hoping to be able to talk to him. Zak looked up at Nick. He was wearing a black, button-up, long sleeve shirt that looked tight on him. It reminded Nick of what he saw yesterday in the gym room. Those well-defined pecs…

[](https://denisefangirl.deviantart.com/art/Nick-Groff-Zak-Bagans-UNLV-719841410#)            Nick shook his head free of these visions and focused on Zak. Zak looked away from Nick and back to his notebook, which had some writing on it. Nick sits down in the seat directly next to Zak. He turns his head to look at Zak. He is reading his notes. He pretends that Nick is not there. Nick stares at his hair, that hair that is always in the same style. A fohawk, they call it.

[](https://denisefangirl.deviantart.com/art/Nick-Groff-Zak-Bagans-UNLV-719841410#)“Zak,” Nick finally says.

[](https://denisefangirl.deviantart.com/art/Nick-Groff-Zak-Bagans-UNLV-719841410#)He doesn’t respond.

[](https://denisefangirl.deviantart.com/art/Nick-Groff-Zak-Bagans-UNLV-719841410#)Nick puts his hand on Zak’s arm. “Hey.”

[](https://denisefangirl.deviantart.com/art/Nick-Groff-Zak-Bagans-UNLV-719841410#)Zak suddenly pulls his arm away. Zak looks around and a few people look at them. Zak turns back around to look at Nick.

[](https://denisefangirl.deviantart.com/art/Nick-Groff-Zak-Bagans-UNLV-719841410#)“Please, … don’t. Not here,” he states.

[](https://denisefangirl.deviantart.com/art/Nick-Groff-Zak-Bagans-UNLV-719841410#)Nick looks away and class starts.

[](https://denisefangirl.deviantart.com/art/Nick-Groff-Zak-Bagans-UNLV-719841410#) 

[](https://denisefangirl.deviantart.com/art/Nick-Groff-Zak-Bagans-UNLV-719841410#)As soon as class ends Zak gets up and rushes to the door to leave. Nick gets up and follows him. Just like last time, he is speed walking. Nick catches up with Zak.

[](https://denisefangirl.deviantart.com/art/Nick-Groff-Zak-Bagans-UNLV-719841410#)“Hey, Zak!” Nick says out of breath.

[](https://denisefangirl.deviantart.com/art/Nick-Groff-Zak-Bagans-UNLV-719841410#)Zak slows down, but keeps walking. “Nick! What do you want?” Zak says with a look of agitation on his face.

[](https://denisefangirl.deviantart.com/art/Nick-Groff-Zak-Bagans-UNLV-719841410#)“I want to know what happened yesterday.”

[](https://denisefangirl.deviantart.com/art/Nick-Groff-Zak-Bagans-UNLV-719841410#)“Nothing! Nothing happened, okay?”

[](https://denisefangirl.deviantart.com/art/Nick-Groff-Zak-Bagans-UNLV-719841410#)Nick started getting mad himself. “Zak, I know you might not accept this but--”

[](https://denisefangirl.deviantart.com/art/Nick-Groff-Zak-Bagans-UNLV-719841410#)             Zak cut him off and dragged Nick by the forearm to a nearby garden. There was foliage all around, benches, and a fountain. It was very quiet and no one was in sight.

[](https://denisefangirl.deviantart.com/art/Nick-Groff-Zak-Bagans-UNLV-719841410#)“Nick, please. … I'm not gay.”

[](https://denisefangirl.deviantart.com/art/Nick-Groff-Zak-Bagans-UNLV-719841410#)             Nick looked down at Zak’s hand that was still grasping his arm.

[](https://denisefangirl.deviantart.com/art/Nick-Groff-Zak-Bagans-UNLV-719841410#)“Then why are you holding me?” Nick looked at Zak.

[](https://denisefangirl.deviantart.com/art/Nick-Groff-Zak-Bagans-UNLV-719841410#)             Zak takes his hand away from Nick. He looks down at the ground.

[](https://denisefangirl.deviantart.com/art/Nick-Groff-Zak-Bagans-UNLV-719841410#)“Why did you kiss me then? Huh?” Nick stared at Zak waiting for his reason.

[](https://denisefangirl.deviantart.com/art/Nick-Groff-Zak-Bagans-UNLV-719841410#)              Zak looked up at Nick with worried eyebrows.

[](https://denisefangirl.deviantart.com/art/Nick-Groff-Zak-Bagans-UNLV-719841410#)“Listen, Nick.” There was a brief pause between them. “I kissed you because…” Zak’s hand went up to the back of his own head. Zak seemed reluctant to answer.

[](https://denisefangirl.deviantart.com/art/Nick-Groff-Zak-Bagans-UNLV-719841410#)“Was it because you liked me touching you? You didn't move after I felt your bicep,” Nick said.

“I…I,” Zak stuttered.

“Zak, it’s okay. You don’t need to hide who you are,” Nick gave him a reassuring smile.

Zak gazed into his eyes and checked the time. He was going to be late for his next class and had to go.

“Nick, we should talk again. I’m…I’m really sorry,” Zak gave him a small smile and turned around. Nick sat down on a bench next to the fountain. The sound of flowing water filled Nick’s ears.

 

[](https://denisefangirl.deviantart.com/art/Nick-Groff-Zak-Bagans-UNLV-719841410#)While Nick was walking to his dorm he had these thoughts of Zak and them being happy together holding hands. He smiled to himself. He was very glad that Zak said that they should talk again. That meant that he would give him a chance.

[](https://denisefangirl.deviantart.com/art/Nick-Groff-Zak-Bagans-UNLV-719841410#)            Aaron was at his desk working when Nick came in the door.

[](https://denisefangirl.deviantart.com/art/Nick-Groff-Zak-Bagans-UNLV-719841410#)“Sup, dude.”

[](https://denisefangirl.deviantart.com/art/Nick-Groff-Zak-Bagans-UNLV-719841410#)“Hey, bro. What you working on?”

[](https://denisefangirl.deviantart.com/art/Nick-Groff-Zak-Bagans-UNLV-719841410#)“Just some stupid math problems.”

[](https://denisefangirl.deviantart.com/art/Nick-Groff-Zak-Bagans-UNLV-719841410#)“Bummer! Well I’m just gonna chill. I finished most of my homework between classes.”

[](https://denisefangirl.deviantart.com/art/Nick-Groff-Zak-Bagans-UNLV-719841410#)“Lucky!” Aaron snickered.

[](https://denisefangirl.deviantart.com/art/Nick-Groff-Zak-Bagans-UNLV-719841410#)            Nick put on some pajamas and picked up his phone. He had a missed text message from Zak. It read: “Nick … I kissed you because I wanted to.” Nick thought about this statement for a while trying to decipher what he meant. It sounded too broad and needed more explaining.

[](https://denisefangirl.deviantart.com/art/Nick-Groff-Zak-Bagans-UNLV-719841410#)Nick replied: “Zak, what do you mean?” It took only a few seconds for Zak to respond.

[](https://denisefangirl.deviantart.com/art/Nick-Groff-Zak-Bagans-UNLV-719841410#)“I mean, … I liked it … and I think … I like you...”

    [](https://denisefangirl.deviantart.com/art/Nick-Groff-Zak-Bagans-UNLV-719841410#)Nick stared at the message for the longest time before trying to figure out a way to reply.

[](https://denisefangirl.deviantart.com/art/Nick-Groff-Zak-Bagans-UNLV-719841410#)“I like you, too.”

[](https://denisefangirl.deviantart.com/art/Nick-Groff-Zak-Bagans-UNLV-719841410#)            Nick hit send and his heart started to race. “This is really happening!” He thought.

[](https://denisefangirl.deviantart.com/art/Nick-Groff-Zak-Bagans-UNLV-719841410#)“What should we do now?” Zak replied. “Oh, Zak. Such an amateur.” Nick thought Zak’s innocence was so cute.

[](https://denisefangirl.deviantart.com/art/Nick-Groff-Zak-Bagans-UNLV-719841410#)“Well, do you want to go on a date?” Nick asked very cautiously because Zak was new to this.

[](https://denisefangirl.deviantart.com/art/Nick-Groff-Zak-Bagans-UNLV-719841410#)“Uh … I don’t know, bro. Wouldn’t people look at us weird?” Zak’s text stung Nick’s heart, but he had to roll with this.

[](https://denisefangirl.deviantart.com/art/Nick-Groff-Zak-Bagans-UNLV-719841410#)“We don’t have to be in public if you don’t want us to be seen together…” Nick felt sad typing this. He didn’t want to hide, but if it meant being close to Zak again, he had to take this chance.

[](https://denisefangirl.deviantart.com/art/Nick-Groff-Zak-Bagans-UNLV-719841410#)“Great! I am sorry we have to go out like this. I am still uncomfortable with this sort of thing.”

[](https://denisefangirl.deviantart.com/art/Nick-Groff-Zak-Bagans-UNLV-719841410#)“I understand. No worries.” Nick locked his phone and set it down. He laid back on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He drifted off to sleep and dreamed of the perfect date with Zak Bagans.

[](https://denisefangirl.deviantart.com/art/Nick-Groff-Zak-Bagans-UNLV-719841410#) 

[](https://denisefangirl.deviantart.com/art/Nick-Groff-Zak-Bagans-UNLV-719841410#)Nick heard his phone go off. It was the notification sound for a text message. “It must be Zak.” Nick thought with his eyes still shut. He turned on his side and slowly opened his eyes. Aaron wasn’t in the bed across from him. He must have gone to class already. Nick grabbed his phone and read the message: “Hey, Nick. So, I can meet with you at 7 for our date <3”

[](https://denisefangirl.deviantart.com/art/Nick-Groff-Zak-Bagans-UNLV-719841410#)            Nick smiled wide at his phone. Zak used a heart emoji! Nick was so excited. Such a shame that it was hours from now. Nick hoped out of bed with new found energy and made a cup of coffee. He decided to do some homework before going to the gym to train for his track club. Although that gym contained bad memories, Nick would try to think happy thoughts with the date to come.

[](https://denisefangirl.deviantart.com/art/Nick-Groff-Zak-Bagans-UNLV-719841410#) 

[](https://denisefangirl.deviantart.com/art/Nick-Groff-Zak-Bagans-UNLV-719841410#)Hours later, Nick was done with his homework and workout. He had only one hour before his official date with Zak. Nick still felt giddy with extreme excitement. He had a cheesy smile on his face and didn’t care if people looked at him weird, he had a fucking date with the man of his dreams! Nick reached his dorm and saw Aaron at his desk.

[](https://denisefangirl.deviantart.com/art/Nick-Groff-Zak-Bagans-UNLV-719841410#)“Okay,” Nick thought to himself. “I have to wear something nice.”

    [](https://denisefangirl.deviantart.com/art/Nick-Groff-Zak-Bagans-UNLV-719841410#)He looked at his closet. He knew he had tons of shirts with skulls and dark jeans. But, wait! What is that in the corner? A business suit?

    [](https://denisefangirl.deviantart.com/art/Nick-Groff-Zak-Bagans-UNLV-719841410#)It was the only formal wear he brought from home. He wore the suit hoping to look decent for his date. It was dark blue with a white dress shirt, but Nick did not want to wear the tie that went with it. It would make him look like he is going to an interview. Instead he unbuttoned the top button of the shirt, combed his hair, and put on some black, polished dress shoes. He looked at himself head to toe in the mirror. He thought he looked good enough for Zak.

    [](https://denisefangirl.deviantart.com/art/Nick-Groff-Zak-Bagans-UNLV-719841410#)Aaron saw Nick getting dressed and turned around in his chair.

[](https://denisefangirl.deviantart.com/art/Nick-Groff-Zak-Bagans-UNLV-719841410#)“Dude, you look nice. Where are you going?”

[](https://denisefangirl.deviantart.com/art/Nick-Groff-Zak-Bagans-UNLV-719841410#)“Thanks, I’m … just gonna meet up with someone.” Nick wasn’t sure if he should tell Aaron that he was going on a date with Zak, especially because he knew him.

[](https://denisefangirl.deviantart.com/art/Nick-Groff-Zak-Bagans-UNLV-719841410#)Aaron looked at Nick with squinted eyes and a grin. “You’re going on a date, aren’t you?”

[](https://denisefangirl.deviantart.com/art/Nick-Groff-Zak-Bagans-UNLV-719841410#)Nick looked down and blushed. “Yeah.” Nick twisted his foot and kicked at the ground like a shy child.

[](https://denisefangirl.deviantart.com/art/Nick-Groff-Zak-Bagans-UNLV-719841410#)“Who is it?” Aaron asked.

[](https://denisefangirl.deviantart.com/art/Nick-Groff-Zak-Bagans-UNLV-719841410#)Nick looked away from Aaron not knowing what to say. “Um … it’s … Zak,” Nick said Zak’s name very slowly and looked at Aaron for his reaction.

    [](https://denisefangirl.deviantart.com/art/Nick-Groff-Zak-Bagans-UNLV-719841410#)Aaron’s mouth opened a little as if he was shocked. “Oh, … okay.” Aaron looked through Nick like he was thinking back to something. Suddenly, he smacked his mouth like he just remembered something. “So _that’s_ why you acted so weird around him!” Aaron said as if he just solved a mystery.

    [](https://denisefangirl.deviantart.com/art/Nick-Groff-Zak-Bagans-UNLV-719841410#)Nick chuckled lightly, half in relief and half in humor. “I guess so.” Nick rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. He quickly looked at his phone and saw that it was 6:30, and he had a missed message from Zak. “Speaking of which, I might be late if you don’t stop yanking my chain, Aaron.” Nick smiled at Aaron, glad that he accepted him.

[](https://denisefangirl.deviantart.com/art/Nick-Groff-Zak-Bagans-UNLV-719841410#)“Alright, bro. Have fun!” Aaron said as Nick closed the door.

[](https://denisefangirl.deviantart.com/art/Nick-Groff-Zak-Bagans-UNLV-719841410#) 

[](https://denisefangirl.deviantart.com/art/Nick-Groff-Zak-Bagans-UNLV-719841410#)Once Nick was outside the gates of his dorm community he checked his phone and read the message Zak sent him: “I’m gonna be outside your place at 6:50. Don’t be late ” Nick smiled at the emoji Zak picked. It was only a few minutes before the man of his dreams would pick him up for their special date! Nick wanted to dance because of how excited he was, but he reminded himself that Zak is very vulnerable at this point. He has never dated a guy before and it would be quite strange for him. Nick decided to be very cautious and also have fun with Zak so he won’t scare him off.

[](https://denisefangirl.deviantart.com/art/Nick-Groff-Zak-Bagans-UNLV-719841410#)            Nick looked to his left and saw a car pulling up. It was a black mustang with red headlights. “Damn!” Nick said to himself. He was shocked. Nick opened the car door and sat down. The seats were made out of leather and there were lights under the dashboard that lit up his feet. Everything was red, even the radio buttons. “Dude, you have a sick car!” Nick said enthusiastically.

[](https://denisefangirl.deviantart.com/art/Nick-Groff-Zak-Bagans-UNLV-719841410#)“Thanks, Nick.” Zak looked at Nick. From the top of his head, all the way to his illuminated feet Zak’s eyes travelled and seem to be enjoying what he was looking at.

[](https://denisefangirl.deviantart.com/art/Nick-Groff-Zak-Bagans-UNLV-719841410#)“You look nice,” Zak said in a low, deep tone. Nick got butterflies in his stomach as he looked at Zak. Blood rushing to his cheeks. “Thanks. You clean up pretty good yourself.” Nick smiled.

[](https://denisefangirl.deviantart.com/art/Nick-Groff-Zak-Bagans-UNLV-719841410#)            Zak was wearing an all-black suit with a blazer and everything. The strangest thing was that his hair was parted to the side like you would see a gentleman wear. He really liked this new look he was going for.

[](https://denisefangirl.deviantart.com/art/Nick-Groff-Zak-Bagans-UNLV-719841410#)“So,” Zak said, breaking Nick’s eye sex moment. “Where do you want to go?” he continued.

[](https://denisefangirl.deviantart.com/art/Nick-Groff-Zak-Bagans-UNLV-719841410#)“Um. Well, I know of a place with low light so no one can see us together and they have high booth walls, so you can’t see other people.” Nick was dreading this. He wanted to hold Zak’s hand, kiss, and hug. All the normal things couples do in public, but Zak wouldn’t allow it in his weak state.

[](https://denisefangirl.deviantart.com/art/Nick-Groff-Zak-Bagans-UNLV-719841410#)“That sounds perfect!” Zak said. Nick slumped down in his seat and looked down at his red feet.

[](https://denisefangirl.deviantart.com/art/Nick-Groff-Zak-Bagans-UNLV-719841410#)Zak noticed his sad body language. “Hey.” Zak placed his hand on top of Nick’s. Nick’s head came up from his despair and held onto this feeling. His brown gaze connected with the baby blues. “Just because we are hiding in public doesn’t mean we should hide in private.” Zak smiled and reached for the other man’s cheek. Their lips connected and tongues started to taste each other and fingers started to find each other. Zak pulled away slowly, his lips still in a puckered pose then they relaxed.

[](https://denisefangirl.deviantart.com/art/Nick-Groff-Zak-Bagans-UNLV-719841410#)“So where is this place?”

[](https://denisefangirl.deviantart.com/art/Nick-Groff-Zak-Bagans-UNLV-719841410#) 

[](https://denisefangirl.deviantart.com/art/Nick-Groff-Zak-Bagans-UNLV-719841410#)After they pulled up to the restaurant Zak opened the car door for Nick.

[](https://denisefangirl.deviantart.com/art/Nick-Groff-Zak-Bagans-UNLV-719841410#)“Oh, why thank you, kind sir,” Nick said very impressed at Zak’s gesture. Suddenly he pulled out a bouquet of flowers from his back and handed them to him.

[](https://denisefangirl.deviantart.com/art/Nick-Groff-Zak-Bagans-UNLV-719841410#)“Oh, you shouldn’t have! That’s so sweet of you.” Nick smelled the flowers. Sweet, so sweet. Nick hugged the flowers to his chest as they entered the restaurant and were led to a table in the corner. The private booth had tall walls so you couldn’t see other patrons and dim light that surrounded the area.    

    [](https://denisefangirl.deviantart.com/art/Nick-Groff-Zak-Bagans-UNLV-719841410#)They looked at the menus and immediately knew what they wanted.

[](https://denisefangirl.deviantart.com/art/Nick-Groff-Zak-Bagans-UNLV-719841410#)“I’ll get the rack of ribs,” Nick said as his stomach growled. Zak looked over to him with raised eyebrows. “What?” Nick asked.

[](https://denisefangirl.deviantart.com/art/Nick-Groff-Zak-Bagans-UNLV-719841410#)“Nothing. It’s just that it can get messy. I’d rather have a nice salad.”

[](https://denisefangirl.deviantart.com/art/Nick-Groff-Zak-Bagans-UNLV-719841410#)Nick grinned. “I see that you wanna keep up your shape. But, me, I like to enjoy my meal,” Nick smiled. Zak chuckled into his menu.

[](https://denisefangirl.deviantart.com/art/Nick-Groff-Zak-Bagans-UNLV-719841410#)            Nick stared at Zak for a long while until the other man took notice.

[](https://denisefangirl.deviantart.com/art/Nick-Groff-Zak-Bagans-UNLV-719841410#)“What?” Zak smiled. “Do I have something on my face?” Zak touched his cheek to make sure he didn’t leave any gel on his face by accident.

[](https://denisefangirl.deviantart.com/art/Nick-Groff-Zak-Bagans-UNLV-719841410#)“No … It’s just that I can’t get over your hair! It’s a really good look for you,” Nick’s eyes were practically kissing him all over his face.

Zak blushed for a split second. “I’d thought that I would be a gentleman for you tonight.”

    Nick’s heart felt as if it would explode from all this romance that was coming out of Zak. He didn’t expect this from a guy who was ashamed of who he was a couple of days before.

    Nick’s teeth were dry from smiling so much. “This seems to be going really well for a guy who’s never dated another guy before.”

“Yeah,” Zak breathed, “I was really hesitant because of my past relationships.” Zak looked down to his lap. Nick didn’t like to see his precious man so glum.

“Oh, I’m sorry. What happened?” Nick said with sympathy in his voice, “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

            Zak’s eyes slowly raised from their lowered position and looked into Nick’s brown irises. “I dated multiple girls in my past and I didn’t really like how the relationship ended.” There was a brutal pause. “They each cheated on me and I still can’t figure out what I did wrong.” Zak looked at the table aimlessly, his eyes moving from side to side.

            Nick reached out to hold his hand that was resting on the table. Zak jerked back his hand and looked at Nick then looked around the restaurant. As he turned his head back to Nick his hand came to rest directly on top of the younger man’s hand. His smile pierced Nick right through his heart. He trusted him.

            “Listen, it was nothing you did. You are amazing just the way you are. It was their lost,” Nick reassured Zak.

Zak’s thumb massaged Nick’s hand as he smiled another smile that melted into Nick’s memory.

“You really think so?”

“Yes!” Nick said with enthusiasm.

“But I’ve never done it with a guy before,” Zak looked so cute and innocent.

“Oh, I can help you out with all of that.” Nick got that giddy feeling again.

 

Inside Zak’s apartment light bulbs hung from the ceiling, giving the room a warm atmosphere. The living room was right across from the kitchen and Nick was impressed with what a big widescreen TV he had.

“Nice TV, bro.”

Zak was distracted until Nick spoke. “Huh? Oh, yeah. Thanks, I watch a lot of movies so I got a big enough screen to enjoy them.”

“Really? What are your favorites?”

“Um,” Zak rubbed his arm anxiously, “I really like horror movies like Dracula.”

Nick noticed his nervous body language. “Hey, are you okay? Am I making you uncomfortable? I can leave if—” Zak cut Nick off in mid-sentence.

“No!” Zak’s hands grabbed the other man’s arm and stopped him from moving to the door. “Don’t go.” His brows knitted then his features softened. “I just don’t know what to do.”

Nick brought his hand down to hold Zak’s hand. “It’s alright, Zak. I’ll help you.” Nick smiled warm into Zak’s eyes to make him feel safe.

Nick lifted up his shirt and guided Zak’s hand down his chest. Zak gave in for a few seconds before pulling away … again.

            Nick looked at Zak. “What’s the matter? … I mean, we’ve kissed before, … so what is wrong with this?”

Zak looked down. “I’ve never touched a man like this before.”

“Come and try. I can show you how to love another man.” Nick gave Zak a mischievous smile that encouraged the other man to come closer and touch him.

            Zak gave Nick a small smile and came closer. His hand out to reach Nick’s torso, he caressed the other man’s chest. Slowly he went down to his pectorals and stopped there. Nick’s hand came up to guide him again. He took Zak’s index finger and made him circle around his nipple. “Mmmh,” Nick hummed. Zak looked at Nick a bit confused, but continued, knowing that this gave his friend pleasure. “Should I lick it?” Zak asked obliviously. Nick opened his eyes from the pleasure and looked down to Zak with hooded lids. “Yes,” Nick breathed into the word.

            Zak’s head went down to Nick’s teat and he opened his mouth. His lips hooked onto him like a baby waiting to be fed. “Uhh.” Nick’s eyes fell back into his head from this sensation. Tongue started to twirl around his areola. “Mmmuh,” Nick bellowed. His hands came to Zak’s head and started to mess with his hair, savoring this feeling. “Mmmyes!” Nick couldn’t stop squealing. Zak’s stomach started to fill with fluttering butterflies. His hands came around the younger man’s abdominal to his lower back. Zak’s lips left his nipples and kisses slid down to his abs. Once his lips reached just above his belt Zak looked up to Nick who was staring down at him working his magic.

            Nick reached down to Zak’s underarms to bring him up to kiss him. Lips connected, hands taking off shirts, fingers run through messy hair. Nick dropped Zak onto his bed and stared down at him. “Do you wanna do this?” Nick asked out of breath. Zak, laying on his back, thought about this for a few seconds. He stuttered, “Wh-what, h-how does it work?” Zak asked. Nick starts crawling toward Zak on the bed. “Well, we don’t have to, but it’s quite simple really.” Nick’s knees were on the bed now. “Instead of lady parts there are guy parts and you penetrate the backside of a dude.” Nick had crawled his way on top of Zak now. “Or,” Nick whispered in Zak’s ear, “you can just fuck his dick all night long.” Nick looked down into Zak’s face. He seemed to be melting in sexual desire and as Nick looked down to his pants, there was proof that he wanted him.

            “So,” Zak grabbed Nick from his back and pressed their bodies together, “we can just rub our dicks together?” Nick pressed his jean-covered groin into the older man’s and got a reaction out of him. “Uhhh,” Zak made a fist in Nick’s hair as he felt his member grow even more. “You like that? Mmm?” Nick asked the man under him. “Yeahh,” Zak breathed into Nick’s mouth.

            Nick fastened his lips onto Zak’s and reached down to his pants, unbuckling. Nick slipped Zak’s pants off and his own trousers off. “Want me to rub my dick on yours, baby?” Nick spoke softly in Zak’s ear. “Mmmmyes, babe, fuck me!” Zak begged.

            Nick gave Zak a peck on the lips before going down to his boxers. Once his mouth was directly over Zak’s cloth-covered penis he looked up at him. He was licking and biting his lips in anticipation of the pleasure. Nick smiled deviously and began to kiss and suck his clothed cock.

“Ummfff!” Zak’s head flew back onto the pillow. His hands balling into fists in the covers. His back arching. His hands came down onto Nick’s short-haired head and grabbed on for the ride.

            Nick’s teeth bit down on the hem of his boxers and peeled off the cloth to reveal his beautiful red-headed shaft. As it stood in all its manly glory, stiff and hard as marble, with the hot blood looking ready to burst from his swollen veins; the sight was too exciting for Nick to restrain himself. His mouth dropped and he ripped off his boxers so he can start fucking Zak right here, right now. Aligning his prick with the muscled man’s sweet fuck stick he started to hump the hell out of his dream boy. They kissed, sucked each other’s necks, frigged, and played with one another’s delicious meat till they spent on Zak’s belly with an exclamation of rapture, as Nick eagerly licked every drop of his copious emission.

“Mmmm, you taste so good,” Nick smiled with juice on his lips. “Ha-ha” Zak giggled, “Come here,” he hugged Nick and spooned him.

            Wrapping his arms around Nick, Zak fell asleep on his baby. Nick held his hand and fell into slumber as well.

 

Daybreak arrived and the sunshine shone bright on Nick’s eyes. He squinted and turned to find Zak asleep on the other side of the bed. He scooted closer to his lover and held him near.

“Good morning, sleepy head,” Nick whispered in Zak’s ear. “Mmmm,” the other man purred. He moved his body around so he was face-to-face with Nick. “Good morning,” he replied with a twinkle in his eyes.

            Nick gave Zak a peck on the lips as a morning present. They laid on their sides staring into each other’s eyes while holding hands. The birds chirped behind the windows.

    After a while of soul gazing Nick broke the silence. “So,” Nick bopped Zak’s nose. “Hmhmhmh,” Zak’s laugh was muffled from his closed mouth grin.

Nick smiled, “you know what day it is?”

“Ummm,” Zak separated himself from Nick to reach for his phone when Nick pulled him back to their snuggling position by the shoulder.

“No, silly! It’s pride!” Nick beamed.

“What?”

“Pride! It’s a parade where people party in downtown Vegas and have a good time.”

“So, what is it celebrating?”

“It’s a celebration of LGBTQ culture and pride,” Nick teased Zak by tickling his tummy. Zak laughed uncontrollably, “Hahaha stop, stop!” Nick giggled, “Fine,” he breathed, “So?”

“So, what?” Zak said heedlessly.

Nick scoffed, “Babe,” he stretched out the word, “I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?”

            He was silent for some moments. “I thought for a split second that I saw a shadow fall over his face,” Nick thought. Then he gave Nick a warm smile, “I…I don’t know, Nick.” Zak placed his hand on Nick’s cheek, gently stroking his face. Nick’s eyes darted from left to right, peering in his blue eyes.

“It’s alright,” he smirked, “I understand if it’s too much for you since you’re new to all this.” He kissed Zak one last time, got out of the bed, and put his clothes on. He reached the door and turned his head to face Zak again, “But, if you change your mind you know where to find me.” Nick flashed Zak one last simper and left the apartment.

            Zak was left lying in bed to think this decision over.

 

Later that day, Nick was getting ready for pride that was in a couple of hours. He was wearing a rainbow scarf and bought two pairs of rainbow bracelets just in case Zak would join him. He had high hopes because he feels like he knows Zak so well now. With his outfit in order, he grabbed his rainbow flag and headed out the door.

            Parked by a restaurant, Nick started his own party and celebrated Pride by walking the Strip with his lone flag. As he strolled forward he saw that everything was lit in a rainbow palette. The adverts, store lights, and trees were lit in all of the colors of the rainbow. Everyone was in the spirit. He really wished Zak were here to share the experience. As he looked about to those who accompanied him on this righteous march he saw all kinds of people who were full of energy. Boyfriends and girlfriends held and swung hands. Nick ached for that lively sense.

            As he wallowed in his misery he saw that there was very loud music coming from a bar. Someone went into the doors and Nick saw rainbow lights come from the nightclub. He decided to go and take a look.

            A whole bunch of gay men were having fun drinking and dancing, but he couldn’t enjoy anything at all without his one and only. He trudged to the bar area and ordered a beer, the usual.

    As he took another swing of his drink he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned and saw the angel himself, Zak Bagans. Shock took over Nick’s body first then he was overjoyed.

“ZAK!” Nick screeched and jumped into his man’s arms. Zak cackled from his overexcitement.

“How did you find me?” Nick asked eagerly.

“Well, I just came down here and found the loudest and brightest place I could find and hope you were in here somewhere. Then I saw your beautiful head and here I am!” Zak grinned ear to ear.

“I am so glad you came!” Nick kissed every inch of Zak’s face. Zak chuckled into his ear.

            Nick offered him his drink. He guzzled down a good half of the bottle.

“Oh! I almost forgot, I got us these matching bracelets. See?” Nick showed Zak the bracelets side by side.

“Awww, that’s so sweet!” Zak brightened up at the gesture.

            Nick slipped the bracelet on Zak’s wrist and held his hand. Nick gazed into Zak’s cerulean blue eyes, “these bands represent our trust for each other.” Zak gleamed and smooched his new boyfriend right on the lips. Detaching from the peck their foreheads connected and they gaped into one another’s souls for some few minutes.

            Nick suddenly gasped, cutting off their sentimental moment.

“What? What’s wrong?” Zak worried.

“Nothing! This is my favorite song! Let’s go dance!!” Nick was elated. He quickly ordered two more beers, grabbed his flag, and dragged Zak along with him to the dancefloor to boogey all night long.

    The base hit their souls hard.

“It ain’t a fault

It’s a fact

…

I’m happy

I’m carefree

And I’m gay

I was born this way”

    It was a kaleidoscope of bright rainbow lights and glitter on the dancefloor. Nick’s hands came up on Zak’s shoulders and wrapped their bodies with his rainbow flag. Hips swaying, Zak’s hands moved down to his lover’s waist. Nick embraced Zak in their own colorful cocoon. Smiles, smiles, smiles, laughs, laughs, laughs all through the night.

    Every song, every move, they got closer to accepting who they _really_ are.

     

Back in class with a hangover is never a good way to start off the week. Nick and Zak were in their seats for film class with aching headaches from the levity of last night.

            Aaron came up the steps to sit next to them. He smirked at them, “Hey, you two! Crazy night, huh?” he mocked.

“Uhhh,” Nick and Zak moaned simultaneously, leaning into each other.

“Hahaha, you should have known better than to drink before a class day,” Aaron scoffed.

“Uhh, tell us about it,” Nick said sarcastically.

            The professor started class and began by reminding the class that the first update on the final project is due by the end of the week. They just had to submit the idea they had for the short film.

“Oh shit!” Nick exclaimed. He turned to Zak and Aaron. “What idea are we going with, guys?”

“I liked your idea a lot. I think sexual orientation in films should be represented more equally,” he cracked a smile and held Nick’s hand on the arm rest.

    Nick turned to Aaron, “What do you think, Aaron?”

“I’m all in!” he cheered.

 

So far, college was going great for Nick Groff and he won a sexy ass boyfriend in the process!


End file.
